Sakuno's Tennis
by pennycaliber
Summary: Sakuno Ryuzaki was forced into signing up for Seigaku's boys tennis team as a girl in disguise by her obaasan (the coach) who was needed another good player for the team, at Seishun Academy. Sakuno was always the best on her tennis team in her old school (all girls school), but joining the Seigaku team she met the other players all really good. One player inparticular, Ryoma Echize
1. Prologue

*I do not own Prince of Tennis*

Prologue

When I was 6, my mom, Tsubaki, died in a car accident on her way to the hospital because father broke his big toe. Dad told me not to worry but I panicked and called mom to tell her about it. Even though it was such a little thing, mom was always worried over the smallest things, she was a very caring person. That was 5 months before, dad changed drastically in that time. Worst part, pretty much no one even realized it.

He cut off connections with the world almost. He hasn't seen anyone that would make him even be remotely reminded of his one and only love, which pretty much meant I hardly saw them either. We got calls from many family and friends after she died asking about a funeral of course we couldn't hold one considering father refused to believe she was dead. No one thought it was that serious. They all thought "He will get over it." or "It's just a broken heart that will have to mend". Other people didn't see how terrible he was becoming.

I was the only one, because I had to live in the same house. I saw ever night how he would come home drunk and talking to himself asking how his day has been, like mom used to do everyday.

I would always hide when he was like that, it scared me. The father I knew and loved turned into that.

I missed my father.

One night he came home at about 6 in the morning. I woke up when I heard the door. I couldn't take it anymore so I told him that he changed and I wanted him to change back. That's when he started yelling and screaming at me.

"I AM STIL THE SAME! TSUBAKI IS STILL THE SAME! YOU'RE THE PROBLEM! YOUR WHAT'S THE MATTER! YOU- YOU'RE ALWAYS HIDING AND RUNNING! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT I'M THE ONE WHO'S CHANGED! IT'S ALL YOU! YOU'RE WHO'S CHANGED! YOU IT WAS YOU! YOU MADE TSUBAKI LIKE THIS! WHY YOU DEVIL CHILD! HOW COME YOU ARE REAL AND MY PRECIOUS TSUBAKI HAS TO FEEL LIKE A MEMORY!"

I was shocked it was the first time he started to acknowledge her missing presence.

"IT WAS YOU! YOU- YOU- YOU WERE THE ONE THAT KILLED HER!"

I ran.

I had to get as far away as I could from that monster. He was not my father. He never just spewed out lies like that.

Lies.

They were all lies...

I couldn't have been the one to...

No I couldn't have. That phone call it...

I fell to my knees eyes wide open in realization. I screamed at the top of my lungs, a desperate attempt to release all the built up tension. The tears wouldn't stop. I killed her. I killed mom. I was running out of air. My scream was reduced to a stretched out wheeze.

I blacked out.

I woke to the sound of a tennis ball hitting against a racket.

"Hey baka."

At that I bolted up. Who the heck just called me stupid and why were they in my bedroom. Oh...

I looked around. I was at the park laying in the grass next to the tennis courts. This must be where I broke down last night when I realized... I felt tears threatening to come out again.

"Oi Baka! Are you deaf!"

I take it back. There was no way I was gonna cry in front of this jerk.

"What" I demanded, this guy was getting me mad. I turned to look at him.

He was about my age, 6 or 7, in a red and white t shirt white shorts, and a white cap. He had beautiful greenish brown eyes and blueish black hair, over all he was pretty cute. I blushed a little, then remembered he called me stupid and straightened myself out.

"I said, what did you think you were doing at 7 in the morning sleeping in a park. There was a girl screaming last night, who knows what happened to her. It'd be safer for you to go home, baka." Maybe I should have ran further before I broke down. I hope not everyone heard me screaming. "For the record, my name is not baka it's Sakuno, and its none of your business why I'm sleeping in a park." I felt content with my reply.

"Whatever Baka." He replied cooly as he continued to hit the ball against the wall.

The way he acts like he doesn't care about anything bugs me SO much. I scowled. What's up with him? I started to get up when I looked down. There was a big, red jacket half covering me. Its really warm. How did I get it... oh.

"Is this yours?" Maybe I slightly misjudged him. "Thank yo-"

"Oh, that's where I put it."

I looked up at him dumbstruck. He really expects me to buy that? But then again why would he cover me? Maybe he did just happen to drop it on me.

"Give it back now."

Was this guy for real?

Whatever the case it was his jacket. "Here." I gave it to him with a confused look. He must have noticed it.

"What? Do you expect me to give it to you just cause I dropped it on you accidentally." he said with a smirk.

"Of course not! I ju-",

"Whatever" he cut in.

The boy walked back to the wall and kept practicing. As I watched he seemed to move with a certain grace. He could anticipate the balls movements, swiftly adjust himself to hit it perfectly, and swing with power. This kid could hit the ball so easily. Must have been luck how he hit it each time, but the longer I watched I realized it couldn't have just been luck.I looked closer. He was hitting the ball at the exact same point each time. I gasped. This time when it bounced back he popped the ball up and caught it with his free hand.

"You want to play. I just happened to bring two rackets today."

I don't know why he would have two rackets, but I did want to play, though I'm not sure I would be any good. I've never played before.

"Sure."

I'm sure I could catch on fast it looked easy when he hit it.

He gave me the racket as we entered the court. It looked just like how it did on TV though the court sure was a bigger in real life though. I wonder if I could even hit it over the net from where we serve.

"Go ahead and serve first." He handed me the ball and walked to the other side.

"Okay!"

Sure, ya, I can serve. Just throw it up and hit it, or maybe I should try underhand first, no that will make me look weak.

I threw it up and swung ready to hit the ball after the boy returned it.

The ball bounced at my feet.

"Oops."

What's worse, the jerk on the other side of the court burst out laughing. "It's not that funny!" I tried to defend myself, but he kept laughing and fell to the floor, in fact I think he was laughing so hard he started to cry, but he was on the other side of the court on the ground so I couldn't be sure.

"Stop it!"

"Okay, okay. Give me a minute" he laughed out. I stood there arms crossed and my mad face on. Eventually he got himself up, wiping the water from his eyes (I guess he was crying), still laughing a bit to himself.

"Mada mada dane." he said with a sigh. At least he finished laughing.

"Are you sure you can play?" He smirked to himself.

"Of course! That was just a fluke." I flashed a smirk of my own, even though I had nothing to back it up.

Please, please hit it. I breathed in, and then out. I tossed the ball about a yard above my head. Tightening my grip on the racket in hand, I swung. My. Racket...

The boy on the other side of the court abruptly fell and burst out laughing again.

The ball rolled to my foot.

Not again.

My face was as red as his jacket now, I could feel it. I looked at my feet. I'm not cut out for tennis. I should just quit now. As much as I want to play I'll never be good. I will never be as good as the kid on the other side of the net. Oh god the tears, I can feel them coming.

I dropped my racket about to run.

"Wait."

I turned around looking up slightly. He jogged over to me. I'm so embarrassed right now I could just die.

I felt something land on my head.

"I could teach you tennis."

I looked up surprised. Was he serious? I felt my head. There was a hat. I took it off to look at it. It was white and had an R on the front. I looked back up at him sniffling. Good the tears stopped.

"I'd give you the jacket but I borrowed it from my dad and there's only one in the world, made by hand by my mom and I'm pretty sure she's not the type of person to knit much." I laugh and put the hat back on. "Thank you" I said with a smile.

I wiped away my tears and put on a determined face, "And I'll take you up on your offer, coach." He laughed again. "I've never met someone who could make me laugh this much. I like you kid."

I stopped smiling, did he realized what he just said?

I blushed and looked down.

He must have then realized because he looked down too and blushed, "That's not... What I meant was... You know what I mean." he mumbled the last part as he looked away, really red now. I laughed.

"So coach what're you gonna teach me first?" I said deciding to change the subject, there was something about this kid that made me want to smile whenever I'm with him. He cleared his throat before responding.

"Let's start with hit the ball."

He handed me the ball again. "This time try to hit it underhand first."

I closed my eyes, dropped the ball, and swung. I opened my eyes again.

Two gorgeous, big, greenish brown eyes were staring sideways at me about two inches from my face. Coach was standing next to me turned towards me, bent at the neck and leaning forward slightly so his face would be from my front looking up at me.

He's so cute, but so close.

I blushed like crazy and jumped back. Standing up straight again, he handed me the ball.

"You missed."

I sighed. How could I miss that?

"Next time try keeping your eyes open."

I blushed slightly remembering how close his face was.

"Ok. I'll try again." I'm determined now. I held the ball out, gripped the racket tighter ready to swing.

I felt a body press up behind mine.

I practically jumped, but I caught myself. I don't know how red I was but I may have been glowing. Then he guided my arm to hold the tennis ball lower and more to the right.

Oh...

That's what he was doing.

For some reason I felt a little disappointed.

"Your holding the racket wrong," he whispered in my ear as he took the racket and turned it in my hand. Then he stepped away and said, "Unless you plan to karate chop the ball it might be pretty hard hit it like that."

I faked a laugh. It must not have been very convincing.

"What's wrong? Did you expect me to make a move on you."

He put one hand in his pocket and let the other hang at his side. He always looked so cool. I turned red, again.

How did he get to me so easily?

"Of course not. Even if you did I would have hit you." I crossed my arms.

"Oh."

Was it just me or did he sound a little sad?

"Try that serve again."

Glad for the change of subject, I tried again I closed my eyes. Wait no. I opened them again. I dropped the ball and swung...

I felt the ball hit the racket, and continued through the swing. The ball flew across the court and landed in about a foot from the out line.

"Yosh!" I shouted. I finally hit it!

I couldn't stop smiling.

I quickly hugged my coach while thanking him then started feeling embarrassed again and quickly let go. Then before I could step away he pulled me in and hugged me back.

"Good job" he said genuinely proud.

I blushed a bit, but smiled even bigger letting go. "Arigato coach." We both laughed.

He looked at his watch and frowned. "I'm sorry but I'm starting school today." I frowned back.

I would have started this year too, but father refused to pay for tuition and no one's willing to hire a six year old to work.

"It's almost 8. I'll walk you home." He took the racket from my hand.

"Wait!" I said suddenly.

Oops.

Suspicious much? He stopped and looked up.

"Umm. I mean... My house is nearby I can get there on my own." I panicked waving my hands in front of me as an 'its okay sign'.

"Then it'll be fast to walk you home." He said, giving me a suspicious look.

Shoot.

"I meant it's really far you'll be late to school if you walk me home."

Dang it. I messed up.

"Then how could I let a little girl walk home all alone..."

I couldn't come up with an excuse.

"Look, what's wrong? I can help. I got your back." The concerned look on his face really made me believe I could trust him.

"I was the girl that screamed last night," I looked up to see his reaction. He seemed surprised for a second then covered it up, so I continued.

"5 months ago, my mom died after I called her from the hospital..." I told him my story, about my dad's change, how I told my dad he changed, how he yelled at me, and how I realized I killed her. As I continued I started to cry. Eventually I was crying so much I couldn't understand what I was saying. I laid my head in my hands. The hat fell off my head.

Suddenly, for the second time today the boy suddenly pulled me close and hugged me.

He was so warm and his jacket was so soft. I remember when I woke up, it laying on me.

Maybe he did put it on me.

I can't tell anymore.

I slowly reduced the tears to sniffles. He was so big compared to me. We are about the same height, though he's a bit taller than me, but I'm so scrawny and weak, he feels so strong. His presence makes me feel safe. I could do anything with him there. I could confront my father with him there. I could tell him it's not my fault.

But...

What if it is?

What should I do?

I may have been the one that killed her.

"It's not your fault."

I gasped, and started to cry even more. This boy I just met, why? Why does he always know just the right words. Why can he make me feel so mad, happy, or sad so easily.

I needed to hear those words I've needed to hear those words for a long,_ long_ time.

"Thank you." I whispered as I cried, now hugging him tighter.

After probably 5 minutes I calmed down enough for him to ask me if there was anyone close I could call. My first thought was my grandma. We stopped by the racket stringer's place since it was nearby, to use the phone.

It turns out he had two rackets because his dad made him take both their rackets to get the strings straightened. We borrowed the phone there to call my grandma. Under the watchful eye of my tennis coach, I repeated my story.

She was shocked and yelled at me for not telling her sooner. She said she would be right over. After I told her where I was. She hung up. I thanked the man for letting us borrow the phone then waited outside.

About 3 minutes later her car got here. She rushed out of the car and escorted me quickly into the car. When she closed the door I remembered to thank the boy again so I rolled down the window he walked up and placed his hat back on my head.

"Thank you for everything. Next time we meet I'm going to be so good I could beat you in a tennis match." I said determined.

"I doubt that" he smiled. "I hope we meet again, Sakuno."

I grinned knowing he finally said my name.

The car started and he stepped back.

"By the way you never told me your name."

The car started going. I stuck my head out the window to try and catch his name still.

"My name is-"

He was so far away I couldn't hear it.

His hat was knocked off my head by the wind. I quickly snatched it back and sat back down in the car. I rolled the window up and looked at the hat.

"Who was that boy? He looks familiar" Obaasan questioned. "He is..."

Who was he?

"A good friend."

That's what I said but I know he's more than that...

-End Chapter-

*Author's Note*  
This is my first story so I hope its okay. That was the epilogue (as it says at the top) the other chapters are going to take place a little more than eight years in the future when Sakuno just started her first year of high school. I'm sorry that Sakuno's personality changed a lot but I couldn't have her to much of a pushover for this story. I'm sure everyone who has watched Prince of Tennis previously knows who the little boy is, but if you don't you'll know in the next chapter or two. I was kind of experimenting on paragraphing. I don't know if I should keep the paragraphs longer, or short (like above). I'm sorry if I have an irregular pattern for updating chapters. Sometimes it will be a week wait, or a month wait, who knows! So please review, post comments. I know I'm not the best writer!


	2. Goodbye Sakura Academy

*I still don't own Prince of Tennis*

Chapter 1

_A little more than 8 years later,_

"Good morning An."

I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki. Birthday January 14. 151 cm tall.

After that fateful meeting about 8 years ago, I've lived with my grandmother, Sumire Ryuzaki.

She's the math teacher at Seishun Academy and tennis coach of their, Seigaku's, tennis team, which is convenient for me as an aspiring tennis pro. I have a dream one day I'll become so great at tennis I'll be the Japan's women tennis champion and travel the world, and then find the little boy that day who was my inspiration to practice the sport, challenge him to a match, and beat him.

After I was sent home with obaasan she decided for me to start Kindergarten school at Sakura Academy, a prestigious all girls boarding school. I knew my grandmother was teacher at Seishun Academy, so I asked if I could go there. Turns out it only starts at high school. We planned for me to go there Kindergarten through 8th grade then go to the high school division then to the college since I'd have plenty of friends I wouldn't want to part with, but things don't always go through as planned.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Sakuno" replied An sleepily.

An Tachibana is my best friend and my roommate.

She plays singles on the Sakura tennis team with me. Her brother, Kippei, taught her tennis. He plays on his Fudomine tennis team.

An is really nice but can be quite aggressive with a violent attitude sometimes when she's ticked off.

I jumped out of bed, and grabbed my tennis racket, stopping to look at the hat which held such precious memories.

"You're going out to practice again!?"

An looked at me with lazy disbelief sitting up slightly to see my face.

"You get up at 6:30 every morning to practice tennis. You're already the best on the team. You've perfected the Hadōkyū. Why do you push yourself so far?"

She let her elbows slip out from under her making her back drop to the bed. I picked up the white hat and turned it in my hand examining it.

"Because it's still not enough to beat him." I sighed to myself.

An's breathing became soft. I assumed she was sleeping, and left the room with my racket, a few tennis balls, PE clothes, and my favorite white hat the boy gave me. I headed to the wall.

I've practiced so long, I can finally I hit the ball with the same authority, power, grace, and precision that boy could.

I looked up at the wall. There's a dust round spot where I always hit the ball. I threw up the ball and hit it. It made a clop sound as it hit the spot on the wall and bounced back. I hit it again, and again.

Every time I hit the ball, I imagined the boy returning it. I wish he could see how I played now. I popped the ball up and caught it, then went into the courts to practice my serves till my watch read 7:30. I headed back to the dorms took a quick shower and changed into the school uniform, a cute white short sleeve button up top and red plaid short skirt, grabbed my bag and racket (you never know when your going to need it) then headed to class.

As soon as I got to the classroom, the teacher told me my grandmother called and to call her right back. I dialed her number and heard it ring once... twice...

"Hello?"

I heard her voice as obaasan picked up the phone.

"Hi obaasan! You called?" I replied.

"Yes! You're my last chance. I hate to bring you into this but I need help."

She lowered her voice for the last sentenced.

"What do you need help with? I can do it! I can return the favor for those 8 years ago." I offered eagerly.

"I appreciate it but hear my request first. You'll need to leave Sakura, and come to Seishun Academy to join the boys tennis team as a boy."

… Wait

... WHAT?!

"I'm sorry did you just ask me to join the BOYS tennis team... as a BOY!?" I yelled.

Some the teacher at the desk nearby looked at me funny.

"Please quiet down no one can know or you won't qualify."

I looked over at the teacher that was staring at me. I sighed "She was kidding." I lied to the teacher. She gave a whatever look and continued typing. Obaasan better have a good reason for this.

"Sakuno, I think we should meet up to talk about this," my grandma whispered. I nodded, even though she couldn't see me.

"I agree, this is pretty sudden" my voice was practically a squeak. I cleared my throat and obaasan continued, "I think either way it would be better if you came to Seishun to study. You wanted to be a pro tennis player right?" I thought to myself.

There probably would be stronger opponents in Seishun. New techniques to learn, plus I'd see obaasan a lot more. "Okay. I'll go to Seishun but let me think about the tennis offer."

I think going to Seishun would be pretty fun. "Good choice, Sakuno!" I smiled to myself at her praise.

"Start packing when we finish this call. I'll come pick you up so we could go." "Okay. Bye!" "See you soon!" With that our phone call ended.

I told the teacher at the desk I was moving to Seishun. She said she would need a confirmation from a guardian. I replied "She'll be here soon."

So I jogged up the stairs, to pack. When I finished packing I quickly met up with all my friends, telling them due to sudden circumstances I'm moving to Seishun Academy. They were all very sad. Some cried some wished me good luck, I hugged all of them. I met up with An and told her the same story. I said I would visit them here if I could when I had the time, and she said she'd visit me.

"Remember, no matter what, we'll _always_ be best friends."

We promised each other and hugged as I said goodbye.

I spotted obaasan pull up outside the gate. I told her the teachers needed confirmation from a guardian, and she jogged in.

I looked back at the school and smiled. I'd miss this school. I could feel tears pinching at the back of my eyes.

No I'm not the same cry baby I was back then. I will not cry.

I saw my grandma jogging back. I darted into the car and cleared my throat.

Good no tears.

I want my last memories of this school to be happy ones.

I watched the school as the school grew smaller and smaller from the back of the car window.

_Goodbye Sakura Academy._

I sat in silence for a long time. Finally, I turned my head to the new matter at hand.

"As you were saying before. Why do you need me to join the _boys_ tennis team?"

"First of all I only coach the boys team." I nodded, still pretty sure she could see me.

"I know how great of a player you are," I blushed slightly at the praise. "And you know how in Seigaku there are 8 regular players."

I nodded again.

Maybe she couldn't see me. No, she probably can she's sitting right there. Even though she's looking at the road, she has good peripheral vision.

"Sakuno! Are you listening?" she glanced at me. I must have been staring for a while.

"Yes! Gomenasai," I apologized.

"Right now, we have 7 players who are obviously regular material." I knew that when we email to see how life's been, she always talks about them.

There's the Captain Tezuka Kunimitsu, a left-handed, all-rounder. Obaasan described him as serious and strict.

And the golden pair, Oishi Shuichiro, and Kikumaru Eiji. Oishi is the vice-captain of the team, a counterpuncher described as a caring, motherly figure among the group. Eiji is a serve and volley type of player, described as energetic, friendly, and outgoing.

And Momoshiro Takeshi is an aggressive baseliner, who is a bit of a rascal, and can be arrogant at times, though he usually is a friendly person.

And Kaido Kaoru, nicknamed Viper, has a counterpuncher style, and seems quite untalkative or nonsociable according to my grandma.

And Fuji Shusuke another counterpuncher. He seems calm and easygoing, according to obaasan, he seems to have another scarier side to him when he's provoked or excited.

And... who was the last again? Ah! Ryoma Echizen, a freshman southpaw with great potential. Obaasan says I'd like him. I doubt it, but still I wanted to meet the young prodigy for a while.

All of them are supposedly extremely good each with a secret weapon up his sleeve.

"There are plenty of other members, sure, but the all seem to be several levels under them. None of them can fill the last spot as regular. So please," she turned to face me, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Please join the boys Seigaku Tennis Team."

The car started swerving. "Okay! Okay! But keep your eyes on the road while driving!" I said wide-eyed and startled.

She smiled to herself. "Thank you."

Huh? "Wait that wasn't my answer yet! You just frightened me when the car started swerving! I still don't know! Plus, I'm from an all girls school how will I know how to act _around_ boys, let alone be _one of them_."

"Pointless details. You'll get along just fine. Just don't invite them to get your nails done together." She joked (at least I hope it was a joke).

I rolled my eyes at her. "Obaasan! Be serious what happens if they find out I'm a girl?"

"Then at least one of them will fall in love with you and you'll live happily ever af-"

"OBAASAN!" I cut her off, completely embarrassed. My face must have been really red.

"I'm just kidding! I'm kidding!" She laughed. "But you never know."

I gave her my best evil glare.

"Ooo, very scary," I looked away, "Well don't worry if all goes according to plan they won't find out." She paused waiting for my next excuse.

There was silence. Minutes went by but I couldn't come up with anymore reasons not to go.

I sighed. "You reeeaaally need me?" She nodded smiling. "There isn't aaaaaannyyyyy other _boy_ you could ask?" She shook her head, her smile growing. "And you're pooooossssitive noooo oooone will find out I'm female?" She laughed, "I'll do my best to keep you out of sticky situations."

Well, that sounded good to me.

"Fine. I'll do it."

I sighed. I wouldn't say it aloud, but I am a little excited.

A lot more time went by.

The car stopped. I looked out the window and saw it.

_Hello Seishun Academy._

-End Chapter-

*Author's Note*  
Gomenasai! The story was changed a lot versus the original Prince of Tennis... but I guess that's what makes it a fanfiction... Whatever. I got a lot of my information from the Prince of Tennis wikia (FYI). I'm sorry I got rid of Kawamura Takeshi, but I needed to let off two from the possibility of regulars! Inui Sadaharu I'm trying to find a way to fit him into the tennis club as a trainer but keep him out of the possibility as a regular, so he should hopefully be in the story. Oh, and thank you all so much for all the feedback, follows, and favorites! I appreciate that you pointed out my mistake chibigirl8. I can't believe I didn't notice(that was embarrassing). Arigato!


	3. That's Ryoma Echizen!

*Even now I don't own Prince of Tennis*

Chapter 2

The car rolled to a stop in front of the school. I recognized the school as the academy my grandmother described so many times.

"Put this on," obaasan handed me a wig, vest, and a school uniform.

A vest?

Oh...

Right

My grandma turned away. I covered the windows and quickly changed. The vest was cold against my stomach. It was very uncomfortable, but I was a girl pretending to be a boy, so I guess I'd have to live with it. I put the wig on last. It was a reddish brown, the same as my normal hair. I undid my braids, twisted my long hair and laid it across my hairline. Where it covered my forehead, I bended it back then pulled the wig over it. The wig was hard to align so it took me a few tries. Finally on my 6th attempt I decided it was as good as it was going to get.

I looked at my grandma to get the okay. She nodded.

I removed the covers on the window. My grandma started to give me my information.

"Your name is Sachihiro." I made a mental note. "Got it."

"Your old school is Kamiyuki Academy. And like in the actuality of Sakura Academy you were on the tennis team there. Everything else about you is the same. That's all" I kept nodding.

"I already turned in your school application, but you still need to sign up for the tennis club yoursel-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" I interrupted. "How did you know I'd agree to applying to the school!"

Obaasan laughed suspiciously.

"I figured you'd come around eventually." She snickered.

My mouth hung open.

"Obaasan!" I can't believe she would register me without telling me.

She laughed. I swear that laugh was evil.

"Anything else your not telling me?" I glared. I can't trust this woman anymore.

She thought for a second smiled and said no. I smiled back as we left the car. Obaasan guided me to my first classroom and handed me my class list.

"Good luck!" she whispered as she walked away.

English.

Thank god!

English is my second language. Back in Sakura I realized, when I become a pro I'll be traveling a lot. So I thought, I would have an easier time in america if I spoke english. It sounds silly sometimes, thinking that far ahead, but it helps!

I knocked on the door.

Now I'm nervous. What if the teachers a psycho? Or the student are all super smart cyborgs and I'm left behind in the dust?

What am I thinking?

The door creaked open and I was ushered in by a japanese man in his late 30s wearing a kind smile on his face.

Seems normal...

What about the class? I look around and see about 20 kids. Most of them seem quite normal, with a few exceptions.

In the middle of the room there was a boy who seemed to be having a really tough time with the worksheet the class had. And then there was also...

He snored.

What kind of person sleeps in the middle of class? He must have been one of those acts cool nothing to show for people.

Oh great...

I rolled my eyes at him. The teacher saw where I was looking.

"Oh." He collected the sleeping boy's paper, and started to check it.

Well that's what you get when you fall asleep in the middle of class. You fai-

"100% again, Echizen." The teacher sighed.

Wait... WHAT!?

"Ah!" the boy having a tough time was pulling at his hair. "Echizen! How do you do this!?"

"Shhh!" The teacher gave him the stink eye. "We have a new student here today! Now go ahead, introduce yourself."

"Okay." O god... I'm not the best in front of crowds.

I looked at my feet and started to speak. I felt my cheeks getting warm.

"H- hi..." I mumbled nervously.

I felt a pat on my shoulder and looked up. The teacher signaled me to look up and speak louder.

I cleared my throat.

I have to sell myself as a boy. "Hello!"

I smiled, gathering all my courage.

"I'm Saku-" Oops. "I'm Sachihiro!"

I messed up well I am nervous so its not to strange for someone to stumble on their na-

"Are you sure?"

I looked for the source of the voice. My eyes drifted to the Echizen boy, no awake, but only barely.

"You don't seem to sure about your name." I narrowed my eyes at him. "So, are you sure?" He narrowed his eyes back in challenge.

"I'm sure." I said confidently. "My name is Sachihiro. I used to go to Kamiyuki Academy. I was on the tennis team there. When I grow up I'm going to become a professional tennis player and travel the world. So, please take care of me." I smiled. That felt good.

I looked back at Echizen.

He smiled mischievously about to lay his head down again, but looked at the clock instead. The teacher nodded like I did a good job.

"Now let's see where you can sit..."

I looked around almost all the seats were taken except for the one next to...

"You can sit there next to Echizen." He smiled.

That's cruel.

Out of all the people to sit next to, it had to be him.

I frowned. I really didn't want to sit there but there was nowhere else.

"Lucky!" I started hearing some whispers from girls in the back. "I wanted to sit next to Ryoma-kun!"

I looked at Ryoma Echizen who was now packing slowly, lazily.

Why did they all want to sit next to this doofus. All he did was sleep and pick fights. Ugh. I rolled my eyes.

He then finished packing and without looking at me said, "So, are you going to sign up for the tennis club?"

I looked at him. Was he talking to me? No one else seemed to be paying attention. I guess he is talking to me.

"Oi, Baka. Are you deaf?"

Hmmm. Where have I heard that before?

"Like I said my names Sachihiro, not Baka, and of course I'm joining the tennis club! I'm gonna be a regular." I proudly stated.

"Whatever." He replied cooly. This kid was getting on my nerves yet he seemed so familiar.

With that the bell rang.

Everyone jumped out of their seats. Ryoma was already out the door.

_Oh well_, I thought.

I had one more class, history, before the end of school. Nothing significant happened. The teacher was a strict old lady who seemed to spit as she talked. She yelled when a girl in the front dropped her pencil, but ignored Ryoma as he snoozed in the back of the room close to the wall. I sit in the middle, next to the window which I'm happy with. I can see the tennis courts from there.

Finally it was afterschool. Time to hit the courts!

I found the tennis courts fairly easily since I saw them during history. I spotted my grandma almost immediately once I entered the courts.

I touched my wig, just to make sure it was still there. It was. I sighed. It's hard to do much when I keep having to worry about my wig falling off. Life's tough when your a girl posing as a boy.

I was about to walk up to obaasan when I saw him...

He was hitting the ball against the wall much like he did when I first met him. I saw how he swung with such power and grace it was beautiful.

I finally found him!

I started to briskly walk up to him increasing in speed. He turned around.

Oh.

It was Ryoma Echizen!

I can't believe I mistook coach for... HIM!

I quickly turned around and headed towards my grandmother again.

Why is HE on the tennis team? He must be one of the sad freshman who can't compare to their sempais.

I handed obaasan the registration.

"Ah! My grandson! Took you long enough!" she smiled and patted me on the back. "Everyone gather up! I want to introduce a new addition to the team!"

I looked around I saw some people with regular jackets on. There was a tall guy with glasses and a scowl on his face._ I'm guessing is Tezuka._ There is another tall one who has a kind smile and two little clumps of hair as some sort of short antenae bangs. I can't be sure but I think he is Oishi. An smaller hyper looking boy with red hair ran up to him. _Yep, that must be the golden pair, Oishi and Eiji._ Another tall boy with spiky black hair wearing the regular jacket walked up. Suddenly I heard some sort of hissing sound and a crowd of freshman made way for a regular with a bandana on his head. _That's definitely Kaido._ The other regular with spiky hair started taunting him. _So then that must be Momoshiro. _Before the crowd filled the gap another tall regular came through, he had brown hair and was smiling his eyes closed. _That must be Fuji. _He continued forward a few steps before stopping. _I wonder how he walks like that. _That left Ryoma- WAIT RYOMA?!

Then Ryoma Echizen walked through the crowd naturally parting. A lot of girls started appearing cheering his name, apparently all the regulars had a fan club made for them by the adoring girls of Seishun. He ignored them.

_THAT'S RYOMA ECHIZEN! I can't believe that's the guy obaasan thought I'd like!_

Our eyes met for a moment. I tried to send and evil glare but he casually redirected his attention to obaasan and ignored my existence.

_What's with that guy!_

"This is my grandson, Sachihiro. He came here from Kamiyuki Academy where he was on the tennis team."

Some freshmen and second years started to whisper to each other.

"I think he deserves a chance at being a regular as well even though he started here today. Any objections?" obaasan paused. A few second years seemed to want to say something of it but obaasan was sending off the no objections vibe.

"Good!" Some of the second years looked disappointed in not being able to object. "So let's start the last regular spot tournament!"

-End Chapter-

*Author's Note*  
FYI, I know Seishun doesn't have uniforms... or do they? I don't remember. A lot of stuff I just improvised if I couldn't remember what it was in the actual series or it made for better story. Another thing, Kamiyuki as a school name? It sounded stupid to me but when it came to Japanese school names I got nothing. I'm sorry Ryoma was sleeping half of the chapter but I couldn't figure out what else he'd be like in class. He doesn't seem to be the type to doodle, or pay attention, he wasn't sat near the window in my story, so I made him sleep. Let's just say he's had an exhausting day. Look forward to the next chapter


	4. Tennis Member Selection Match

_*Still even now I don't own Prince of Tennis*_

Chapter 3

Obaasan posted the order we'll compete in.

Where am I? I scrolled through the list. Ah! There I am!

I found my name next to a Horio Satoshi. Who's that?

"Well looks like we'll be competing." I felt a pat on the back and turned around. The kid with the unibrow that was having a hard time in class was talking to me.

"You're Horio?" I questioned. "Yep! Don't feel down when you lose in the first round, I have two years of playing tennis under my belt!"

_Ya? Well guess what I have 8 under mine! _Of course, I wasn't going to say that out loud, though.

I turned around to walk over to the courts, but saw Fuji staring at me smiling. _What? Did I look funny? _I started to wipe my face when obaasan started talking.

"Okay kids, now we're going to start the first match!" obaasan yelled. I was going to have to sit through all the matches? Oh well. At least this gives me a good chance to see who can do what.

The first match was between two second years. They both entered the court confidently. After about 20 minutes of passing the ball back and forth sometimes hitting out, sometimes hitting the net, and just plain missing the ball, one of them won.

_Wow... I see what my grandma meant about the level difference, though I don't know how good the regulars are._

After several more matches between all different grade levels, none that were all that interesting, it was my match.

_Who knows maybe Horio turns out to actually be really good._

We entered the court and he started to serve the ball. He threw it up. Swung the racket and the ball bounced at his feet.

_Or maybe not..._

The poor kid looked red, I wanted to laugh but remembered myself all those years ago and held back, but the crowd let it out. Instead of turning to run like I did, at least he picked up the ball to try again.

He threw it up, and hit it. A weak serve to my side of the court. I hit the ball back hard. It struck his blind spot, fast as lightning. "0, 15!" my grandmother called.

The crowd was silent.

Horio slowly turned around, almost scared. Everyone else looked over to where the ball hit the gate and was rolling on the ground. I looked into the crowd hoping to see some of the regulars faces. I saw Tezuka surprised for a second until he hid it. Eiji was telling Oishi my return was pretty good excitedly, both were smiling. "Awesome!" I turned and saw Momoshiro saying. Fuji was almost insultingly surprised then settled into his normal mysterious smile although it felt slightly more ominous than before, and Kaido was hissing (I'm not sure why though).

I looked for Echizen among the group, but he wasn't there. I felt disappointed.

I turned back to Horio waiting for him to take out another ball and serve or get that ball, but he was just staring at the ball on the ground.

I almost felt bad so I tried to encourage him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it next time!" I said sincerely.

Some turned and gave the stink eye like I said something really insulting. Some laughed at him when I called out.

_What did I do?_

"Shut up!" he shouted annoyed. He grabbed the ball and started to serve. He hit it with all his might. It whooshed by me and hit the fence. "0, 30!" obaasan called.

_Why was he angry? Was it cause I tried to encourage him? _I looked at my grandma for some help. She gave me the look of 'you're in a tough situation'. I looked back at Horio. He was scowling.

_Back in Sakura we'd always say that to each other when they couldn't hit it, we all knew it was meant to be nice. Maybe boys took it differently. I'm going to have to be careful with what I say._

He pulled out another tennis ball and served. It hit the ground hard in the middle of the court. I returned it easily, hitting it to his blind spot again. He turned as it flew past him without being able to hit it. It bounced to the gate. "0, 45!"

I saw all the shocked faces once more. "Guess it wasn't just luck," a few said.

Horio hit it once more into the net and then out of bounds, I won.

The second rounds started.

I continued to beat all my opponents just through hitting it into there blind spots.

Finally the championship. "Sachihiro wins!"

The second year on the other side of the net went into a fit throwing his tennis racket against the fence, muttering how close he was.

I smiled. I became a regular!

The other regulars went up to congratulate me, with the exception of Momo and him...

"And here's your jacket!" I looked at what my grandma was handing me. I took the blue and white jacket and put it on. Echizen finally came back yawning, followed by Momoshiro.

"I found this kid snoozing in the grass again." Momo-senpai said. "So who's the new regular?" Ryoma asked lazily.

All eyes turned to me.

"I am." I said straight faced. I didn't like this guy. Even if he is a regular.

Ryoma didn't change his expression at all, "Oh." He sounded bored.

Before he could walk away obaasan pulled us both together.

"Ryoma this is the grandson I was talking about, Sachihiro." Obaasan said cheerfully. "And Sachihiro this is-" "Ryoma Echizen, we've met." I interrupted.

Obaasan's smile faded a little. I started feeling bad. "Whatever." Ryoma said walking away.

My grandma sighed, "Well kids will be kids." She smiled again turning around.

"Now let's start practice." I walked over to Horio. I don't know exactly what I did wrong, but I was going to try and correct it.

"Hey Horio!" I jogged up to him, "Sorry about before." He turned around and looked at me. "It's okay, it's all part of the game right?" He stared at me funny, I tried to ignore it though. "It's my fault for being mentally weak and falling for you taunts." _Oh, so they thought I was taunting him. _"You know up close, your face is so feminine." _Uh oh._ I went slightly pale. "Hey! You're kidding right? I'm a guy!" This was bad, I looked for my grandma but she was off talking to the captian.

"I know you're a guy! I'm just saying," he leaned closer my face turned just a hint red. "You would make a really pretty girl." I blushed. _Shoot._ I looked away. _Was I supposed to say thank you to that? It doesn't really sound like a compliment to tell a guy he'd make a pretty girl. _

"Hey!" I decided to take it as an insult. "Are you calling me girly?"

"Ok! Ok! I take it back!" he laughed.

_Whew! That was close!_

Tezuka saw us all talking to each other and sighed.

"100 laps around the courts" he shouted.

_100... was he serious?_

Everyone groaned but started to run, I followed.

On my second lap I saw another tall boy walk up to obaasan. He wore glasses and had spiky hair. As the others saw him they started getting nervous.

Some freshmen including Horio didn't see him and ran out of steam. They stopped in front of obaasan and the boy, panting for breath on their 5 or so lap. Out of nowhere the boy with glasses whipped out 3 cups for the 3 boys. Horror appeared on their faces. I ran past and looked in the cups. There was a brownish greenish bubbly liquid with small chunks of who knows what in it.

I almost gagged looking at it._ What were the freshman supposed to do with it? _Suddenly I turned around to see it being forced down Horio's throat as the other two held their nose, closed their eyes and quickly chugged it down.

_THEY DRANK IT!?_

The boy with glasses smiled evilly. The first boy collapsed, the second ran to the bathroom. Horio started to barf but tried to hold it in as he ran to the bathroom.

_Scary..._

All the other members noticed and started running faster though most were running out of steam at around their 17th lap.

Now that I think about it, obaasan mentioned a boy who made frightening juices that were supposedly extremely good for you if it did't kill you first. _I think his name was __Inui Sadaharu. Ya, that was it._

I turned to see 5 more members fallen ill to Inui's mystery drink.

Oh god! I picked up the pace. A minute later I realized I was right up with the regulars, running at the same pace as them. 18 laps later we were the only survivors, avoiding the bubbly killer "juice".

30 laps later we hadn't slowed at all we had 20 more laps to go.

Inui was talking to obaasan. I don't know the conversation but obaasan nodded. Inui walked forward a few steps and yelled, "The last member to cross the finish line here on the hundreth lap gets to drink this whole gallon of Inui's Victory Juice Version 2.0" the mad scientist pulled out a gallon container with a smoking, bubbling content that changed colors.

We all wanted to live till tomorrow so, we ran faster.

We shoved each other out of the way. I squeezed my way through Fuji and Momoshiro to find myself in the front going toe to toe with Ryoma. Even if I wasn't last anymore, I didn't want to lose to that boy.

He must have thought the same thing.

We both ran even faster (if that was even possible), still tied no matter how hard I ran.

We became so caught up with competing between just the two of us the other regulars caught up, and passed us by.

Ryoma and I looked at each other then full on sprinted up to them.

On the last lap, one corner left to turn.

Echizen and I pushed our way through into the middle of the heard as we rounded the bend.

Everyone came out at the same time.

"So who won?" Horio who still looked very pale questioned.

All the members who were present and conscious looked between all of us.

"I guess it was a tie. No one drinks the juice." Thank you obaasan!

"Or they could all share it." Inui suggested.

"No!" all the members shouted except for Fuji who smiled, "Sure, why not." He was looking straight at me again, must be cause I'm the new regular.

Some regulars threw tennis balls at Fuji but he dodged them and laughed.

_This could be fun._

I laughed too. Some other pale people started laughing, gaining color with each "ha". Eventually everyone was laughing except for Kaido who was trying not to smile, Tezuka who was to serious, and Echizen who was to... Echizen.

_Oh well._

I continued to laugh. A minute or to later the laughs finally died down to a snicker, and practice was considered over.

I ran over to obaasan when I saw her walking to the car. She saw me and turned.

"So what'd you think? Not to bad right?" she asked smiling.

I smiled back.

"I think I could get used to this place."

-End Chapter-

*Author's Note*  
This chapter was kind of boring but I needed to set up her spot in the regulars so this chapter was necessary. The matches were kind of short but just go with me here. Thank you to everyone who gave up there time to actually read up to chapter 3 (or 4 if you count the epilogue). I'll post the next chapter soon hopefully. Hold tight till next time!


	5. Dreams

_*OMG! I don't own Prince of Tennis! Who would've guessed?*_

Chapter 4

Obaasan and I arrived pulled up to the house after about 7 minutes of driving.

"That was an exhausting day!" I exhaled heavily, relieving my mornings worries.

"Anyone find out your secret yet?" my grandma smirked as she asked.

"Of course not!" I denied, then thought for a second. "But Horio did think I looked feminine."

Before I could hear my grandmothers reply I ran inside, dropped my things, grabbed a mirror, and stared at myself. _Do I really look that feminine even with the wig on?_

I checked my face from different angles.

It doesn't seem masculine at all, that's for sure. He said I was pretty too.

I kept looking at myself.

Well, I'm not ugly...

I traced my face. It's thin, with a pointy-ish chin. I sharp nose, and large brown eyes. In some ways, I guess I'm kind of pretty.

I put the mirror down and walked outside where obaasan was waiting for me, organizing some tennis files.

"So, is Horio or anyone else _close_ to figuring it out?" she questioned, half amused, half concerned.

"I don't think so. I acted insulted and then Tezuka cut in telling us to run laps." Obaasan nodded.

"By the way do they always have to run 100 laps then drink poison?" I was genuinely concerned. Sure I'm great at running long distance, but that drink makes me fear for my life.

"Sometimes." She chuckled suspiciously.

_Great. I won't survive to become a pro, I'll die practicing._

Depressed I turned to walk to my new bedroom to unpack. As I unpacked I thought about my disguise.

It must not be good enough, maybe I could add onto it. I started brainstorming randomly.

A few minutes later obaasan came into my room to see me holding a mustache to my face while bobbing my head, wiggling my eyebrows, and humming random songs.

She broke out laughing.

I dropped the fake mustache and stopped dancing, blushing a bit. She was bending down holding her knees and laughing. I looked at the yarn mustache and giggled myself.

She calmed down and told me dinner was ready.

I took my wig off and left for supper. Then I went to practice some tennis in the backyard for half an hour or so. Once it got dark I went to bed.

The next morning I woke up. I got up and went to school after my morning practice. I sat down to class and saw him go through the door he wore the red jacket that he put on me 8 years ago. I stared at him as he walked up next to me. He sat down in Ryoma's seat and turned to face me. I was so shocked I suddenly stood up causing my wig to fall off. He looked up at me with my wig off, smiled, then leaned in and kissed me, right on the lips.

I closed my eyes. When I opened them again I realized I was kissing Ryoma.

I sat up screaming.

Obaasan ran into the room yelling what's wrong.

I looked around.

My alarm clock read 6:31, the buzzer must have been going off for a while. I was in my bedroom. I looked down at myself. I was sweating and all the covers were knocked off my bed.

It was just a nightmare.

I looked up at my grandma, slowly getting out of bed. "Sorry it was just a nightmare. Nothing big." She took a hint and left.

Great. I can't get away from him even in my dreams.

I got changed into my practice clothes and went outside to practice.

I sat down on the bench outside to put on my shoes.

"Oi! Baka, you should have told my you were a girl. I would have acted differently towards you." Suddenly I looked up again and saw Ryoma sitting right next to me. He was smiling and looking down at... my... chest...

I looked down. I was completely naked.

I screamed again and sat up.

It was still dark out and I was laying on the bench. Obaasan passed by the window to make sure I was okay.

_God! I just can't stay awake today!_ I shivered thinking back to my dream. _What did it mean?_

I constantly kept moving during practice today, practicing my twist serve and such, didn't want to fall asleep again did I!

I took a quick shower and changed for school.

In the car I kept slapping my face keeping myself awake. "Are you alright?" obaasan questioned. "Fine. Why?" she looked at my hands. I stopped slapping myself, then started to nod off so I shook my head back and forth rapidly.

"Hey stop that! Your wig's gonna fall off!" my grandmother put a hand on my head to get me to stop. "Sorry!" I said.

When we finally reached school I quickly walked to my first class, science. I went in and took a seat. Barely anyone else was in yet so I got off my chair and walked the class perimeter a few times. People started piling in at around 7:58, so I sat back down. Everyone sat with their best friends I put my head on my desk.

_I miss An and all my other friends at Sakura. _Ever since I left I've been meaning to call them, but I haven't had the chance yet. I felt really tired so I closed my eyes for a few seconds.

When I opened them I saw Echizen walk through the door and the teacher tell him to sit next to me.

_Noooo... _I groaned in my head. He must have been in an especially grumpy mood that day because, "Ouch!" he hit me on the head. "Don't stare into space like a retard, Baka!" _Did I do something to make him mad. Sure I glare at him and compete with him but he never acted this pissed before. _I looked at him as I rubbed my head. _I could hear my head throbbing, was that possible? _He turned to look back at me. For a split second when I looked into his eyes, there was something, some feeling that I've seen those eyes before. Then he flicked me in the forehead, hard.

I never knew a flick could hurt so much. Now my head was throbbing on both sides. I looked away then scooted further from him. I was holding both injuries.

_What did I do?_

The teacher looked at me funny then continued the lecture. "Today we are going to concoct a healing solution for muscle pains." He went on to list the ingredients. I wasn't having a good day. I looked at the ingredients. They did not look safe for a person who could fall asleep any minute.

I held up a vile of heated alcohol mixed with something else. It was warm and bubbly, reminding me of Inui's 'victory drink'. A shiver went down my spine thinking about it. In between the alcohol mixture and Inui's special juices, I'd pick the heated alcohol mixture any day. I put the mixture down and laid my chin in my crossed arms. I closed my eyes for a few seconds again.

When I opened them I looked around the classroom was empty. I heard footsteps behind me, so I turned to look. Before I could process what happened, he was kissing me. My eyes wide open from shock I realized it was Ryoma again. I tried to scream but his lips were still to mine.

He pulled me in, putting his hand on my neck slowly sliding it down. His hand was hot. I mean really hot.

I shot up, realizing I was dreaming again.

Something was oozing down my back and it burned like hell. I turned and saw Echizen with the heated alcohol mixture beaker in his hand, empty. I glared at him, then the I felt my back melting away, so I ran out the room.

Down the hallway straight into the nurse's office where I threw my shirt off ran into the bathroom and grabbed as many paper towels as I could and tried desperately to wipe it all off.

5 minutes later, when I was certain it was all gone, I still felt the lingering burning.

It's settled. I somehow pissed him off. I checked in the mirror. Luckily my back didn't actually disintegrate it just felt like it. I grabbed my wig off the ground, it fell when I threw my shirt off.

"I knew you were an interesting one."

_Shoot!_

I spun around quickly holding my shirt up to my chest, which was covered by a tight vest. He was sitting on a bed with the curtain parter opened a fourth of the way, smiling his usual suspicious smile.

*Author's Note*  
This was a short, confusing chapter so sorry. I put a good cliffhanger though didn't I? I don't actually know chemistry, I'm only in 8th grade, so there probably isn't any alcohol in pain relievers. See you next chapter!


End file.
